NR Fleet Units Guide
This guide covers a variety of topics pertaining to the starships of New Republic FleetOps and their use. These are not always hard and fast rules, but the guidelines that are typically used in roleplay. They are provided here for GMs and players that desire insight into how these things are structured to enhance scenes, and not considered required knowledge to the general playerbase. Commanding Officers Not all ship commanders are necessarily of Captain rank. What follows is a list of the ranks considered appropriate for commanding the various ships of the fleet. In general, smaller ships are reserved for lower-ranked command officers to prove themselves for larger, more prestigious craft, with the 'lead' ships reserved for experienced Captains. Note: These are for permanent CO positions. Temporary or special assignment arrangements are made as needed and appropriate for the situation. * Corvette-class ships :Examples: CR90 Corvette, Corellian Gunship, Marauder-class Corvette :CO Rank: Lieutenant Commander or Commander * Frigate-class, Light cruiser-class and Heavy Cruiser-class ships :Examples: Nebulon-B Frigate, MC30c :CO rank: Commander or Captain * Ships of the Line :Examples: Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, Republic-class Star Destroyer, Victory-class Star Destroyer :CO rank: Captain Ship Prefixes All capital-scale starships are given a specific prefix based on their make and style. *'NRCV': New Republic Corvette ** CR90 Corvette ** Marauder-class Corvette * NRGS: New Republic Gunship ** Corellian Gunship * NRF: New Republic Frigate ** New Republic Assault Frigate ** Nebulon-B Frigate ** Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (MC-30c) * NRLC: New Republic Light Cruiser ** Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (MC-40a) ** Carrack-class Light Cruiser ** New Republic Strike Cruiser *'NRHC': New Republic Heavy Cruiser ** Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser ** Republic Carrier Cruiser Ships of the Line: * NRSD: New Republic Star Destroyer ** Republic-class Star Destroyer ** Victory-class Star Destroyer * NRSC: New Republic Star Cruiser ** Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (MC-80/MC-85/MC-90) * NRD: New Republic Dreadnought ** Viscount-class Star Defender Squadrons and Naming Conventions Much like their smaller starfighter brethren, New Republic capital ships typically operate in squadrons as a basic tactical unit. An exception to this is made in the case of cruiser-class ships, which most often operate independently, but are grouped into squadrons for organization and fleet action purposes. When operational demands require that ships of any class operate independently, it is standard procedure to assign them a station located nearby their squadron sister ships. Naming conventions for squadrons and their member ships are included. These are guidelines. Many ships were not commissioned as a part of a particular squadron and carry unique names that do not fit these conventions in some cases. In such cases, the conventions are superseded. Numeric designations for squadrons are issued with the first digit corresponding to the fleet the squadron is assigned to. The remainder of the designation is assigned based on what order the squadrons were formed in. For instance, the 213th cruiser squadron was the 13th cruiser squadron formed within Second Fleet. The 12th Frigate squadron is the Second such squadron formed in First Fleet, and so on. Under the System Defense Initiative, squadrons are named according to their station without the fleet prefix. IE: The 6th Ord Mantell Corvette Squadron. Note: Squadrons of Mon Calamari-designed ships are often referred to as 'shoals' in NR Fleet parlance, as a homage to the traditional Calamari nomenclature. This is an unofficial tradition, and should not be used in an official capacity, such as reports or orders. It should however be considered common in less-formal occasions, such as conversation between characters. Standard squadrons for the "core" Republican ships are as follow. Ships not in this list generally follow along the same lines as ships of comparable size/capability. * The CR90 Corvette is deployed in squadrons of three. Because of similar roles and complementary capabilities, they often are assigned to mixed squadrons with Gunships. Squadrons are given a numeric name, and usually a callsign. Ships within these squadrons are typically named after the squadron, with a numeric designator. Example: Razor squadron, with corvettes NRCV Razor 1, NRCV Razor 2, and NRCV Razor 3 * The Corellian Gunship is deployed in squadrons of three. Because of similar roles and complementary capabilities, they often are assigned to mixed squadrons with CR90s. Ships within these squadrons are typically given the same name, after the squadron's name, with a numeric designator. Example: Laklash squadron, with gunships NRGS Laklash 1, NRGS Laklash 2, and NRGS Laklash 3 * The Nebulon-B Frigate and New Republic Assault Frigate are deployed in squadrons of two ships each. Unlike smaller ships, these are typcally not named with squadron designators, but given 'proper' ship names. The squadron names are numerically assigned, with an optional callsign. Example: The 232nd "Raptor" Frigate Squadron, comprised of the NRF Skiplight and NRF Trostoli * The MC-30c Frigate is deployed in squadrons of three. MC-30c squadrons are only given numeric designation-- callsigns are rare, though it is common practice to refer to the squadron by the lead ship's name. However, the ships within a squadron are usually named with a matching theme, or with similar-sounding names. Example: the 23rd Frigate squadron, comprised of the NRF Foamwander, NRF Morjanssik, and NRF Wildwater, all named for settlements on Dac. The 23rd is often referred to as "Wildwater Squadron" after the lead ship of the unit. * The MC-40a Light Cruiser is deployed in squadrons of two. Like all Mon Calamari ships, they are only given a numeric squadron designation, though often referred to by the lead ship's name. Unlike the MC-30c, ship names are not necessarily picked to match each other within the squadron. Example: The 213th Cruiser Squadron, consisting of the NRLC Lulsla and NRLC Warhawk. * The MC-80, MC-85, and MC-90 variants of the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, as well as the Victory-class Star Destroyer and the Republic-class Star Destroyer, are not typically deployed into squadrons, as they generally work independantly. However, when necessary or operating within a large fleet, these cruisers form squadrons of two ships apiece. Squadrons are designated numerically, and ships are named as appropriate for their class. Typically, the fleet's main battle line cruisers are named for principles the New Republic seeks to exemplify in its actions, places and events of historical significance or powerful cultural mythos, but this is not always a hard and fast rule. These ships are, however, always named in a manner somehow appropriate to the ship's role. Example: The 22nd Cruiser Squadron, comprised of the [[MCSC Deliverance|NRSC Deliverance]] and the [[MCSC Cochran's Riposte|NRSC Grinndal's Riposte]], or the 21st Cruiser Squadron, comprised of the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] and [[VSD Fusillade|NRSD Fusillade]]. Fleet Structure Fleets and detachments are most frequently based around the concept of one or more 'lead' vessels and their associated escorts. Lead ships do not always travel with escort elements, particularly frigate-sized vessels, however it is considered unusual, especially in the cruiser classes and above. For ships of sufficient size to have escorts which themselves have escorting vessels, the escort screen includes those escort hierarchies. Similarly, any permanently-assigned auxiliary craft(such as starfighter squadrons) are considered part of the escort force. Standard escort assignments are as follows: Corvettes and Gunships: None, though fighter cover frequently assigned according to operational considerations. Frigates: One Corvette, Gunship or mixed Corvette/Gunship squadron. A 2 Corvette/1 Gunship mixed squadron is most common. Light and Heavy Cruisers: One Frigate squadron. Star Destroyers and Star Cruisers: One light cruiser and escorts. Note: since both light cruisers and Destroyers/Star Cruisers operate in squadrons of two, light cruiser squadrons and their escorts are split to match the parent squadron, with one light cruiser to each Destroyer or Star Cruiser. Dreadnoughts: Dreadnoughts, such as Star Defenders, nearly always operate in a fleet setting, and do not have a standard escort element. Examples Light Cruiser * Frigate ** Corvette ** Corvette ** Gunship * Frigate ** Corvette ** Gunship ** Gunship Star Cruiser Squadron: * Star Cruiser ** Light Cruiser *** Frigate **** Corvette **** Gunship **** Corvette *** Frigate **** Gunship **** Corvette **** Gunship * Star Cruiser ** Light Cruiser *** Frigate **** Corvette **** Gunship **** Corvette *** Frigate **** Gunship **** Corvette **** Gunship Category:Guides